


Play it by ear

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Animal Ears, Bickering, Confessions, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Onestamente Yu, credi che sia giusto dirmi che lo faccio sempre? Sempre quando? Ogni volta che decidi di indossare orecchie da topo come parte del tuo outfit?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Play it by ear

**Play it by ear**

“Sai cosa mi dice sempre Yamada?”

C’era una trappola nella domanda di Yuri, Yuya ne era certo. Lo conosceva da troppo tempo per non capirlo, e lo amava troppo per non cascarci in pieno.

“Cosa di dice, Yu?” gli chiese, condiscendente, portando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e tirandoselo più vicino sul letto.

Era abbastanza stanco dopo il concerto, troppo stanco per discutere, ma sapeva che Yuri non gli avrebbe dato scampo.

“Mi dice sempre che sono fortunato a stare con te. Che dovrei ringraziare la mia buona stella per aver trovato qualcuno che mi sopporti. Che sei troppo un bravo ragazzo e che mi approfitto di te.” disse, senza traccia di risentimento nella voce.

“Dovresti davvero rivalutare le tue amicizie.” commentò Yuya con una smorfia, e Yuri ridacchiò.

“Non proprio. Di solito me lo dice quando litighiamo. E, fidati, quello che gli dico io è molto peggio.” scrollò le spalle. “Ad ogni modo... la prossima volta che me lo farà notare, credo che gli farò presente quanto tu non sia affatto una brava persona.” sospirò. “Seriamente, sono stanco di passare per quello cattivo. Sei un bastardo perverso, Takaki Yuya.” dichiarò, incrociando le braccia e sedendosi, allontanandosi da lui.

Ecco. Era stato troppo calmo perché Yuya ci cascasse; non fu affatto sorpreso dal cambio d’umore del più piccolo.

“Cos’ho fatto adesso?” chiese, alzando le sopracciglia in un’espressione innocente. “Voglio dire, posso capire perverso. Anche se non credevo che la cosa ti causasse problemi. È la parte con bastardo che ho qualche difficoltà a capire.” continuò, mantenendo il tono leggero, sapendo fin troppo bene che avrebbe irritato Yuri.

“Non fare il condiscendente.” gli rispose pronto il più piccolo. “Sto parlando della maledetta canzone e il modo in cui mi guardi. Lo fai _sempre_ , Yuya. Sul serio, è inquietante.” spiegò, scuotendo la testa.

Yuya impiegò una frazione di secondo per capire di cosa stesse parlando, e scoppiò a ridere.

“Onestamente Yu, credi che sia giusto dirmi che lo faccio _sempre_? Sempre quando? Ogni volta che decidi di indossare orecchie da topo come parte del tuo outfit?” lo prese in giro, sapendo che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente cominciare a scavarsi la fossa.

“Anche quando stavo girando con Nishikido-kun.” Yuri si affrettò a rispondere. “Voglio dire, lo so che si sono persone a cui piace quel genere di roba. Ma, davvero Yuuyan, _orecchie da topo_? E non è che volpe sia meglio. Non voglio nemmeno immaginare quello che Kei e Kota stanno facendo in questo momento, per amor del cielo, ma quello in qualche modo è giustificato. Soprattutto visto e considerato che sono entrambi dei bastardi perversi.” guardò Yuya, controllando se volesse dire qualcosa, ma al più grande sembrava stare bene che fosse lui a parlare. “Come ti sentiresti se mi venissero strane idee su di te con quelle orecchie da cane? Non ti sembrerebbe assolutamente sbagliato?”

Yuya aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensandoci seriamente su. Dopodiché fece un sorrisetto e scrollò le spalle.

“Non saprei. Al meno sarebbe interessante vedertelo ammettere.” scherzò, poi si sedette per guardarlo dritto in viso. “Mi dispiace di rovinare il tuo scenario perfetto in cui vai da tutti i nostri amici dicendo loro che sono una specie di pervertito, ma... ti sbagli, Yu.”

Chinen fece una smorfia, grattandosi la nuca, a disagio.

“Vuoi negare di avermi guardato per tutto il tempo durante le prove e durante la performance della canzone?” chiese, sfidandolo.

“No, non lo nego.” rispose Yuya pazientemente. “Ma, seriamente Yu, se pensi che vederti con delle orecchie da topo mi abbia eccitato o qualcosa del genere, penso che sia _tu_ il bastardo perverso.” disse, sorridendo; si sarebbe dovuto pentire di quelle parole il momento esatto in cui le aveva pronunciate, ma lo sguardo sul viso di Chinen era assolutamente impagabile. “Innanzitutto...” continuò velocemente, senza dargli tempo di contrattaccare. “Si dà il caso che ti guardi per la maggior parte del tempo. Non ne posso fare a meno e non me ne puoi fare una colpa. E, ad ogni modo, ti trovo incredibilmente carino con quelle orecchie addosso. Esattamente come pensavo che fossi carino in quel drama. Niente di più, niente di meno.” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

“Carino?” ripeté Yuri, facendo una smorfia come se l’avesse appena insultato.

“Sì, amore mio. Carino.” confermò Yuya, docilmente. “Sai, i _miei_ amici mi dicono sempre che sei carino e cose del genere. E sappiamo entrambi che non è così. Il tuo aspetto è senz’altro carino ma, sarai d’accordo con me, non si confà con quello che sei. Lo so quanto hai lottato, quanto difficile è stato per te liberarsi dall’etichetta, ma...” ridacchiò. “Per una volta è bello guardarti e trovarti così incredibilmente _adorabile_.”

Qualsiasi essere umano normale si sarebbe offeso sentendosi dire che non era carino e che aveva bisogno di indossare delle stupide orecchie da topo per essere percepito come tale.

Ma, fortunatamente per Yuya, Yuri era lontano dall’essere un normale essere umano.

“Oh.” disse, sorpreso. “Effettivamente non è male. Ero pronto a dirti che in nessun caso avrei chiesto in prestito le orecchie per mettermele da qualsiasi parte che non fosse sul palco.” sorrise, subdolo. “Ora credo che potrei.”

Yuya scoppiò a ridere e se lo tirò nuovamente vicino, e il più piccolo glielo permise.

“Sei meraviglioso, Yuri. Non importa quanto perverso, critico o non carino tu possa essere.” gli baciò la fronte. “Sei abbastanza di tutto questo per essere perfetto per me.” mormorò contro la sua pelle.

C’erano tutte le basi perché Yuri si arrabbiasse con lui, e Yuya si sentì grato quando il più piccolo scelse di sospirare con impazienza e lasciarlo perdere.

Nessuno l’avrebbe mai capito, ma era in momenti come questi che Yuya lo trovava la persona più carina del mondo.


End file.
